


Stuck up in a chimney floo

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-29 22:18:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1010773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's about a year or two after the Wizard War. Harry, Hermione and Ron begin their lives in adulthood.</p><p>This might be light hearted, near-comedy, or might drive towards light romance later on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Flecks of sunfire

Brilliant, warm sunshine bathed the castle in golden light, breaching the blanket of cloud and making sky ragged with blue and pale gray. The bright day made Hermione's hair looked flecked with flame as she lead Harry and Ron down the staircase toward the great hall, while Ron was out lined in amber. (Not that Harry was paying any attention to what daylight was doing to Ron.)

"Fantastic day today," Hermione commented, "So, I'll be heading to attend the Charms Class lecture later today, while Ron and I will help with the team work curriculum that was discussed some months ago." Even at nearly 21, Hermione made it a point to take control of the daily schedule. It was quite fine with Harry, although he would plan out his day the night before. Ron however, looked slightly over whelmed, and probably appreciated the extra help.

"Don't forget," Harry put in, "Draco Malfoy wants to take part in one of those seminars." Just saying the name made Harry's skin crawl, and Ron gave him a sharp look, "Oh please," his old friend scoffed, "Malfoy doesn't even want to be here."  
Harry Shrugged, "Perhaps," He conceded, "But he _did_ fill out the volunteer forms."  
Hermione gave her companions a regretful look, "We better speak to him about it then." She decided, "Harry and I can go," She continued before Ron could say anything more. Ron still looked annoyed.


	2. Thank you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prefects come to fetch Draco.

The dungeon felt wretched to lurk in, sunken underground with eerie echoes of dripping water, it was no wonder the Slytherens behaved the way they did. The air was musty and damp, tainted with the reak of mold, while the constant quivering effect from the waterfall behind the windows made the common room feel like an evil lair. Draco curled his lip, turning up his nose as he stalked down into the teacher district of the dungeons. He glanced over his shoulder, inwardly half missing his two friends. At least then, he had some one to back him up if he got in trouble.

The air seemed to hum with memories, the walls murmuring with events that happened so long ago, clawing Draco's chest. He shook himself, running a hand through his hair. Draco wasn't a child anymore, he chided himself, but he found little comfort in the words. Coming back to Hogwarts was a terrible idea, the stupid place was messing with his head. Draco glared at a coat rack as he passed by it, giving it a searing look. Dumb coat rack...

"Mr. Malfoy?"  
Draco whirled around, finding a pair of older students rounding the corner. Prefects, Draco decided, both of them. The girl had spoken, a talented young women from India... what had been her name...   
"The Gryffondore teachers want to talk with you," She addressed matter of factly. Her fellow prefect, some young man from London, snorted irritatedly, "Mr. Slughorn sent us to fetch you."

Draco's skin burned, mentally picturing a couple of annoying Gryffondore graduates marching up to the head Slytheren's desk, one with unruly red brown hair, the other an unkempt idiot, _demanding_ to see Draco this instant. "I'm on my way." Draco replied tersely, gesturing for the prefects to go, "Thank you."


End file.
